Singles Awareness Day
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Naminé loves Roxas, who's dating Xion, who secretly loves a mystery boy. Five other girls are searching for their Romeos too. And with all the difficulties, it'll be a miracle if they succeed by next Valentine's Day. Written for Valentine's Day 2012.


_For the Roxas to my Naminé, and everyone waiting for their Valentine._

**Chapter One: The Banner**

It all started with a banner. I'm serious. This whole mess started with a banner. I can still remember everything that happened after that point. And like I said before, it began with the banner.

So anyways, that day I was helping put up a banner. I was holding it up, my arms outstretched and keeping the paper from touching the ground. Or, more specifically, me. And it wasn't easy. That thing was _heavy_ for just being made of paper. And when it fell on top of my face for the fifth time, practically suffocating me, I had had enough.

"Oh, for God's sake." I gasped as I lifted it above me again. "How long does it take for you to tape a piece of paper to the wall?"

A voice replied, much softer and calmer than mine. "Just one more moment. And… done! You can let go." I happily obliged, letting my weary arms drop to my side, and stepped off of the small stepladder I had been standing on. My partner danced over to my side as we looked over our masterpiece.

The banner was a flamboyant pink with blood red letters that were outline in frilly white lace. A light orangish-pink was the outline, and the text read, "Happy Valentine's Day". Finally, after drawing and decorating and slaving over this thing, (along with my dear friend and cousin, but you'll see him later) it was finally done. And just in time for Valentine's Day.

Boy, did I have a lot of Valentine flukes. First was third grade when I had a crush on a semi-antisocial kid named Zexion Fair. I grew out of that crush, so fortunately, whenever I see him at school, it's not that awkward.

Next up was fifth grade when a sweet little kid named Ventus Strife—Ven for short—started trailing me around like a lost puppy, giving me a special crystalline watch on Valentine's Day that I still own and use today. He moved away not long after that. Man. The first boy that has a crush on me, and I am too dense to see the signs.

In seventh grade was a kid named Vanitas Almasy. He was kind of a bad boy. He knew how to ride motorcycles, hung out with the school bullies, of course, one _was _his cousin, but beside the point. Anyways, he started dating a girl named Aqua Heartilly, and when they broke up, I found out how much of a jerk he was. So I'm glad I never dated him. Both of them moved away in eighth grade.

And then I became a freshman. One of the goals I had this year was that I wouldn't have a crush on a guy. Well, that one flew out of the window rather quickly. Because not only did I get a crush on a guy, I fell in love with him. He's a really friendly guy who looks just like Ventus, except a little older. I recall Ven saying he had two older brothers… yeah, I think they're brothers. So, we were friends. I would've told him I loved him, but there was one little problem.

My friend's cell phone rang, bringing me out of my musings, as she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" I only got snippets of the conversation. "Oh, hello dear. Yes, happy pre-Valentine's Day to you too. Yeah, sorry I'm busy. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? I love you too. Bye, Roxas."

Yep. That's right. Xion Lockhart, my best friend. She's fairly pretty with cream-colored skin, sky blue eyes, chin-length raven locks of hair, and a dazzling smile. She's also Roxas Strife's girlfriend. The very same Roxas I fell in love with.

No, I'm not having an affair with him; that would just be wrong. I fell in love with him when he was still single. The day Xion told me she and Roxas were going out was the day that I was going to tell Roxas I loved him. Once again, that plan was thrown out of the window in a hurry.

Xion looked over at me. "Naminé, I have to go. Good job with the banner stuff."

I grinned, semi-forcing it. "Thanks, Xion. Bye!" The raven-haired girl was off in an instant, leaving me to look up at the banner before sighing. Oh, well. I still had club to look forward to.

I turned around and headed towards the public library, into the corner we always meet at. There, the girls were waiting for me. The Single Girls Club, we called it.

First, there was Kairi Esthiem. How she was single, I didn't know. She had shoulder length cranberry-red tresses of hair, blue eyes with a hint of violet in them, a light, smooth complexion, and, well, she was a beauty.

Then, there was Olette Leonhart. She had chocolate brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, acid green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a brilliant mind. Currently, she was drawing different pictures of flowers on the front of her textbook. (It had a paper bag cover on it.)

Next was Yuffie Kisargi. She had raven hair that was a little longer than chin-length, brown eyes, and fairly light skin. Her clothes usually weren't very modest, but they were modest enough to pass school dress code. Plus she beat up perverts, so no one ever voiced their thoughts.

Finally was Larxene Hewley. She had chin-length yellow-blonde hair, eyes that were a deep turquoise shade, fair skin, a sharp tongue. She was fierce and relentless and ruthless, but for those she cared about, like us, she had a kind side. She was a junior, the eldest of our club.

We all made up the Single Girls Club, where we try to find our perfect boy, but all the while relishing in the pleasures of being single.

I sat down with them, and smiled. "Hey girls. So, here's the thing. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so maybe we could confess to our guys."

"You don't mean 'we'." Larxene said, somewhat sharply. "You mean 'you guys'. You wouldn't confess to your guy even if we agreed."

I sighed. "In my defense, he has a girlfriend, and they're happy. So, yeah."

"She has a point, Larxene." Kairi agreed.

Larxene huffed lightly but backed off.

"Okay, we can scratch 'Confess to Guys' out." I took out my list and marked through it. "Next on the agenda, 'Guy Stories'."

"Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Yuffie whisper-yelled. I nodded at her to go ahead. "Okay. So my guy _totally_ smiled at me and called me 'dear'. I'm serious."

"Yuffie," Olette jumped in. "I was there, and it was in a sarcastic tone."

Yuffie huffed. "Way to break a girl's heart, 'Lette."  
>"Anyone else?" I asked, making sure to keep a fight from starting. Yes, Valentine's Day was special. The day that couples lavished each other in gifts from the heart, other couples beginning that day, when they finally profess our love. But there's another meaning to Valentine's Day. It's what all the girls in our club call it.<p>

I glanced at the clock and sighed. "Gotta go now, girls. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, it's February fourteenth."

"Yeah, we know." Larxene said.

"So, I wish you all a Happy Singles Awareness Day." Singles Awareness Day. Valentine's Day is the day that the singles are revealed, shown. I was one of the girls who wishes, dreams, and waits. We hope that next Valentine's Day will truly be Valentine's Day, not Singles Awareness Day. So far, at least for fifteen years, that day hasn't come. And it likely won't. Not this year, at least.

I could wish, dream, hope all I want, but until I could see the face of the boy in my dream, the one handing me a single red rose on Valentine's Day, calling me beautiful. Until I know for sure who that boy is, I'll be alone.

I walked out of the library and into my mother's waiting car. For me, it would always be Singles Awareness Day.

* * *

><p><em>Destiny: New project, yay!<br>__Naminé: One that'll never be finished?  
><em>_Destiny: What? No! I'll finish this one!  
><em>_Kairi: But you haven't even finished _Double It!_ yet.  
><em>_Destiny: I know that. But you'll see. I'm going to keep to this. My plan is to put out a chapter every week for the year until next Valentine's Day, which will be the last one.  
><em>_Xion: If we're all still alive by then.  
><em>_Destiny: So see you next Tuesday! And please review!_


End file.
